YuuGiOh
by KuramasKawaiiestFangirl
Summary: A cross between Yu-Gi-Oh! and Yuu Yuu Hakusho. What will happen? You'll have to find out! Read and review!


Disclaimer: I don't Yuu Yuu Hakusho  
  
A/N: I'm doing a story where the members of Yuu Yuu Hakusho and Yu-Gi-Oh meet then soon get sucked into a contest from Blue's Clues!!!!! Sorry, if I confused you, but if you read the story it will catch on eventually. I must say I'm sorry if I took someone's story or idea for the story. Well, let's begin  
  
Our story begins at the spirit world and Kurama, Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara and Hiei were called to a meeting because Koenma had something important to tell them.   
  
Koenma came out and said "You are probably wondering why I called you to this meeting."   
  
"Noooooooooooo. Ya think?" Hiei said sarcastically.   
  
"Very funny Hiei. I actually called you to this meeting because there's a demon somewhere in a place called Domino City. I want you to go find this demon."   
  
"Don't ya think that people might be a little suspicious that we're going to be running around that city asking 'Have you seen a demon on the loose?'" Yusuke asked Koenma wanting to hear his stupid response like always.   
  
"Of course not you idiot. All of you will be sent to a high school called Domino City High School. You will all pretend to be brothers and sisters." Koenma said looking satisfied about HIS brilliant idea   
  
"WHAT?! ME BE A BROTHER TO HIM?!" Kuwabara yelled and pointing to Hiei, although it was not unusual because everyone else in the room said the same thing and were pointing to Hiei.   
  
"Now, now do I really need to kill my three brothers and my sister?" Everyone sweatdrops and after a couple of seconds Botan notices that Koenma is also pointing at Hiei.   
  
"You're not going with us!" Botan replied and Hiei glanced at Koenma and saw it too "She does have a point. The brat is staying here…"   
  
"Hey! Well, I wouldn't want to act brotherly to him as well. Anyway don't blow your identity, no matter what. I already registered you into the high school, and if anybody asks how you're brothers and sisters just say that you are fraternal quintuplets. Got it? *Everybody nods* Good. You're next plane leaves in 1 hour. You have reservations at the Domino City Hotel, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara will share a room and Botan will get a room to herself, oh, yeah it's under my name."   
  
"How are we supposed to pack our clothes and get everything we'd need and get to the airport on time?" Kurama asked Koenma.   
  
"Not to worry I have all your clothes packed and ready to go, all you have to worry about now is getting to the airport on time."   
  
"But what about Kayko? She'll be steamed if she doesn't know where I am!" Yusuke asked Koenma but afraid of what Kayko is going to say.   
  
He could just hear her in his head "Where the hell were you Yusuke? I went 12 days without sex and here you are on some friggin' mission! Blah, blah, blah!"   
  
'Eh….it might not be so bad after all.' Yusuke thought, then Koenma said "Oh, don't worry about her. Everything will be alright."   
  
"Yeah, the brat will take care of everything. Besides we only have 45 minutes to make our flight." Hiei said taking a quick glance at the clock.   
  
"Hiei is right. Let's go and get this over with." Said Kurama as he picked up his suitcase and the others grabbed their suitcases and left.   
  
Soon when they arrived at the airport they only had about 7 minutes left and were running to reach the plane, they passed a candy store and a couple seconds later Hiei went back and started to gawk at the chocolate in the store. The others noticed this and went back   
  
"Hiei, this isn't the time!" Botan said pulling on Hiei's arm.   
  
"I think we need to get our brother away from the candy store and to the airplane." Yusuke told Kurama as they each grabbed a arm and dragged him away from the candy store.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! MY CHOCOLATE!" Hiei shouted as they ran to the airplane.   
  
"We're not gonna make it!" Kuwabara shouted frantically   
  
"Not if I can help it." Yusuke said as he pushed a driver of an empty airport car thingies and everyone climbed in and Yusuke started to drive like a madman.   
  
"Last call for Domino City! Last call for Domino City!" A flight attendant called out.   
  
Yusuke zoomed through the doors in the car and made it on the airplane.   
  
"Phew! That was close! No wonder Yusuke never got a job as airport driver…" Botan replied as she headed to her seat.  
  
Hiei looked terrible, it wasn't because of Yusuke's driving.   
  
"I could've had chocolate! Why?! Why?! WHHHHHHYYY?!!!!!!!!" Hiei cried at the top of his lungs.   
  
"There, there let's go sit down…" Kurama said patting him on the back and they headed over to their seats.   
  
"No wonder people say that siblings are weird…" Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara headed to their seats.   
  
Later it came time for lunch.   
  
"You can have chicken or you can have chicken. Which one?" The flight attendant girl asked dully.   
  
"What's the difference?" Kuwabara asked her   
  
"There is no difference." She replied dully.   
  
"Uh…I guess me and Yusuke will have the chicken." Kuwabara said to her.   
  
After awhile she came back with chicken, but when she raised the lid there was no chicken.   
  
"Hey, where's my chicken?" Yusuke asked her   
  
"Well…"  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
A rich guy in first class sees some chicken on the floor and picks it up. "Now, I can pawn this chicken off and be slightly richer than I am now!! Man, I really gotta go!"   
  
He rushes to bathroom with chicken and opens the door which is really the hatch.   
  
"This isn't the bathroom!"   
  
He falls out of plane.  
  
~*end of flashback*~  
  
"Well, can I at least have some peanuts?" Yusuke asked the flight attendant and she said "They got dumped out as well."   
  
"How?"   
  
"They were on top of the chicken."   
  
"Okay. So, let me get this straight. No chicken. No peanuts. *standing up and loudly* What the hell is the matter with this friggin' plane?!"  
  
"Sir, please clam your self and sit down." She said dully "You're scaring the parents…"   
  
The parents are covering their ears nervously and lying in a fetal position while children are looking pretty anxious to see what happens next.   
  
"WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?! IS THE PLANE GONNA CRASH?!!" Yusuke shouted at the top of his lungs and then the speaker's came on.   
  
"Attention everyone. Attention. This is your pilot speaking I just wanted to say I hope I enjoying your flight and that we'll be arriving in Domino City soon, because our engine failed, and the co-pilot left and *Very loudly and panicked* WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!! *Calm* I hope you had a nice flight and fly Crummy Airlines again."   
  
"I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when we get there." Hiei says to Kurama and reclines his chair and falls asleep.   
  
Everyone but Hiei, Yusuke, the flight attendant are panicking and soon the plane crashes. Hard.  
  
"Hiei? We're here. Let's go."   
  
Everyone heads off the plane. Everyone feels sick from the plane crashing.   
  
"Damn mortals and their stupid flying machines." Hiei muttered as he sat down.   
  
"Man, what were people thinking when they made the airplane?" Yusuke asked as he sat down next to Hiei.   
  
"Easy, that some idiot couldn't get on a ship and after his damn adventure tell everyone about it. I think tourists made the airplane. So, they could fly from place to place and annoy people THAT DON'T WANT TO BE ANNOYED!!!" Kuwabara told his friends and Kurama looked at him and made a fist.   
  
"DAMN THOSE TOURISTS!!! LET'S GO FIND THEM AND KILL THEM ALL!!!!!!" Kurama said angrily   
  
"Yeah, that would be fun. But we have a mission to do. Remember?" Yusuke told them   
  
"Oh, yeah…" Botan said and everyone groaned and grabbed their luggage.   
  
"I'm SO hungry! Can't we go grab a bite to eat before we find a hotel?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke and everyone else groaned in agreement.   
  
"No, as much as I want to eat…I'm afraid we have to find a hotel before all them get booked up. Besides which would you rather have, a nice place to eat dinner with no where to sleep, or a place to sleep before getting dinner?" Yusuke asked the group and after a couple minutes everyone but Yusuke said eat. "Well, that's too bad, because we're gonna get a hotel room first."   
  
Everyone groaned and headed to get a taxi, when they got a taxi, put their luggage in the trunk and got in, Botan said "Take us to a nice place to eat."   
  
"No, a chocolate store!!! Mmmmmmmmm….chocolate….." Hiei blurted   
  
"Ignore all of them, take us to a nice hotel." Yusuke told the driver as he drove to the hotel.   
  
When they got to the hotel they took their suitcases out of the trunk and headed in Yusuke told them "I'll get us the rooms."   
  
Everyone else sat down and relaxed.   
  
"Hey, we have reservations under the name Koenma." Yusuke told the attendant   
  
"Your room for Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama are in room 209 on the 2nd floor, while the room for Botan is 453 which is on the 4th floor." The attendant told him as she gave him the keys.   
  
Yusuke headed back to the group and said "The room me, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama are staying in is room 209, which is on the second floor and Botan's room is room 453 which is on the fourth floor. Botan please come down to our room when you finish packing."   
  
"Okay." Botan replied and left to her room.   
  
"Okay, now let's head to our room." Yusuke told the others and they grabbed their suitcases and headed to their room.   
  
When they got up there was only two queen size beds.   
  
"I guess we have to share a bed." Kurama said and Hiei said "Me and Kurama will take the bed closest to the window."   
  
"And me and Kuwabara will take the other one." Yusuke said, then they started to unpack and soon Botan came to the room and said "I finished packing would you like to grab a bite to eat."   
  
"You mean food, right?" Kurama asked Botan.   
  
"Of course!"   
  
Just then Hiei grabbed the collar of Yusuke's shirt   
  
"SO. HUNGRY. CAN WE GO EAT NOW????" Hiei asked Yusuke   
  
"No."   
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "NO"?! I'M FRIGGIN' HUNGRY, I DIDN'T GET A DAMN THING TO EAT AND WE HAD DRAG ALL OUR CRAP UP HERE AND UNPACK!!" Kurama shouted at the top of his lungs.   
  
"I was just joking."   
  
"Oh. Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"   
  
Everyone sweatdrops and walks over to a fast food restaurant.   
  
"I'll go order some food. You guys get us a table." Kurama said as the others headed over to a table.   
  
"Finally, we're gonna eat." Hiei said sitting down.   
  
"I thought Yusuke was gonna starve us." Kuwabara mentioned   
  
"Hey!" Yusuke replied.   
  
"I was just kidding!" Kuwabara said as he saw the angry look on Yusuke's face.   
  
Just then Yuugi, Anzu, Ryou, Honda, Malik and Jounouchi came in and Yuugi noticed them fighting and also noticed that he'd never seen them before.   
  
"Hey, we had to pack first!"   
  
"Don't you mean starve?"   
  
"Why you little-!" Yusuke screams and starts to strangle Kuwabara until Yuugi and the gang came over then he stopped.   
  
"Uh…hey." Yuugi said and Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Hiei, and Kurama who was just arriving with the food.   
  
"Hi." Yusuke said "Uh…my name's Yusuke, and these are my brothers and sister. Botan *Points to Botan*, Hiei *Points to Hiei*, Kuwabara *points to Kuwabara*, and Kurama *Points to Kurama*."   
  
"Well, these are my friends Jounouchi *Points to Jounouchi*, Anzu the freaky friendship speech giver *Points to Anzu*"   
  
"That's me!!" Anzu interrupted.   
  
"Ryou *Points to Ryou*, Honda *Points to Honda*, Malik *Points to Malik* and I'm Yuugi."   
  
Everyone shook hands and met one another.   
  
"Say you aren't demons are you?" Jounouchi asked Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, and Kuwabara.   
  
"Welllllll." Kurama began but Hiei covered his mouth and said "No, no, not at all."   
  
Botan looked at the sparkly things they had   
  
"What are those?" Botan asked pointing to the Millennium Puzzle.   
  
"Oh, this? It's my Millennium Puzzle. You see there are 7 Millennium items. The puzzle, the rod, the tauk, the ankh, the ring, the scale, and the eye. Some of the Millennium items have spirits. I have the Millennium Puzzle and a spirit called Yami Yuugi but we call him Yami, Ryou has the Millennium ring and it has a spirit, called Bakura, Malik has the Millennium Rod and his spirit used to be Marik which only appeared when he was unconscious but we got rid of him." Yuugi told everyone.  
  
Anzu said "Yeah, he was evil."   
  
"That's me! I used to be a mind controlling freak." Malik said.   
  
"Do you think that's who we're looking for?" Yusuke whispered to Kurama   
  
"Well, there's no demon." Kurama whispered back.   
  
"Um, we're gonna be going to place called Domino City High School." Yusuke mentioned and Honda said "That's where we go to school!"   
  
"Cool! Maybe we could hang out sometime!" Botan said and Yuugi said "Hey, why don't you come to my house and I can introduce you to my grandpa?"   
  
Everyone nodded in agreement Kurama dumped the food and they went over to Yuugi's house.   
  
When they got there Yuugi said "Grandpa I have some friends I'd like you to meet."   
  
"Who is it?"   
  
"I'd like you to meet Yusuke, *points to Yusuke* Botan, *Points to Botan* Kurama, *Points to Kurama* Kuwabara, *Points to Kuwabara* and Hiei *Points to Hiei*" Yuugi said to his grandpa.   
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you." Grandpa said as drool comes out his mouth. "Anzu and Botan, you got some big boooooobs"   
  
"Hey, guys want to go grab a bite to eat? My treat!" Ryou asked everyone and they all nodded in agreement.   
  
Then they headed over to same restaurant and got some food and ate. They had so much fun talking and telling stories, and Hiei didn't make any threats…or not much.   
  
Anyway after dinner everyone heads back to the hotel room where Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama are staying at, they play a couple games of go fish and tell stories. After about an hour Yuugi, Malik, Ryou, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda had to leave.   
  
"You have to leave already?" Kuwabara asked them and Yuugi said "I'm afraid so but we'll see you at school tomorrow morning."   
  
As they left everyone shouted their goodbyes.   
  
"I have a funny feeling. I feel bad for not telling the truth." Hiei said to Yusuke and the gang.   
  
"You, Hiei my friend are feeling guilty." Botan told Hiei then the phone rang on Botan's cellphone, Botan picked it up   
  
"Hello? Who is this?"   
  
"It's me Koenma."   
  
"Hold on let me put you on speaker." Botan puts Koenma on the speaker   
  
"Okay, go ahead." Botan tells Koenma and he laughs nervously   
  
"Well, I have to tell you…I was wrong. There is no demon in Domino City."   
  
"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!!" Yusuke yelled at the phone and Koenma responded "Well, after you left I noticed that there was no demon in Domino City. I tried to call you but when I tried all I got was static."   
  
"Well, we made some friends today and are feeling guilty about the lies we told them. So, could we tell them the truth?" Botan asked Koenma and he said "Go, ahead. Well, I gotta get going. Bye."   
  
After that Botan went back up to her room and fell asleep. Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama got ready for bed and got in.   
  
"I really like those guys. They're so easy to talk to." Kurama said getting in the bed.   
  
"Yeah, they're friendly and kind and they're funny." Hiei complemented as he got into bed as well.   
  
"I'm glad that we're gonna tell the truth tomorrow." Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara got into bed and fell asleep.   
  
That night at Yuugi's house, Yuugi just finished his homework. Yami came out of the Millennium Puzzle.   
  
"So, I see you finished your homework. 'bout time." Yami said to Yuugi.   
  
"Oh, hey Yami."   
  
"Do anything interesting today? Or anything dumb?"   
  
"Well, I met some new friends."   
  
"Oh really? Who are they?"   
  
"Well, there's Botan, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara. We talked all night and played cards."   
  
"It seems like you had fun."   
  
"Yeah, it's sure nice to have friends. They're gonna be attending our school."   
  
"Maybe I could meet them tomorrow. Yeah, they can come here before school like the others do, EVERY DAMN DAY AT 6:00 A.M.!!!"   
  
"I know you're excited about meeting them. You should probably wake up early tomorrow morning."   
  
"Like I get enough sleep." Yami muttered and Yuugi got in his bed and fell asleep.   
  
The next day when Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke got finished getting dressed in their new uniforms they got from Yuugi who had to give them the uniforms anyway, they heard the phone ring.   
  
"Uh…hello? Who is this?" Yusuke asked.   
  
"It's me Yuugi. I was wondering if you and the others like to come to my house and have some breakfast and meet Yami and Bakura."   
  
"You mean Ryou will be there?"   
  
"Everyone comes every morning."   
  
"Okay, but there's something we want to confess…"   
  
"Tell us when you get there. See ya later."   
  
Yuugi hung the phone up and Botan just arrived at the door and Hiei got the door.   
  
Kuwabara looked at Yusuke and asked "Who was that?"   
  
"That was Yuugi. He wanted to know if we'd like to come over to breakfast." Yusuke replied and Botan said "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"   
  
"Okay, but we tell them the minute we arrive." Yusuke told them.   
  
They headed over Yuugi's house and Malik, Yuugi, Ryou, Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda were already there.   
  
"Yuugi we've gotta tell you. Me, Hiei and Botan are demons." Kurama told Yuugi "I turn into a demon when I go way back into the past."   
  
"I have this eye which causes me to cause severe pain to people." Hiei replied.   
  
"And I'm kinda like the grim reaper and taking the ghostly spirits to spirit world." Botan replied and Ryou asked "What's spirit world?"   
  
"That's where the spirits go when people die." Botan says.   
  
"Uh…and we're not siblings." Yusuke told Yuugi, "Me and Kuwabara have special spirit powers. See? *Kuwabara shows them his spirit sword and Yusuke shows them his shot gun* And one more thing, we were here looking for a demon, but were called last night saying that there was no demons." Yusuke told them.   
  
"We'll understand if you don't want to be friends…" Kurama said and no response came from Jounouchi, Yuugi, Anzu, Honda, Malik or Ryou.   
  
"Alright. We get your point. Let's go guys." Yusuke told everyone and they started to head to the door and Yuugi ran up to them and said "Wait! We still want to be your friends. Even though you could kill us, or severely damage us we can still be friends."   
  
"Really?" Kuwabara asked Yuugi and the others and they nodded. "Oh, me and Ryou want you to meet our spirits. *Yami comes out of the puzzle* I'd like you to meet Yami."   
  
Everyone greets Yami then Bakura comes out "And I'd like you to meet Bakura."   
  
Everyone greets Bakura.   
  
"Why are they shaking my hand and who are they?" Bakura asked Ryou.   
  
Yuugi then said "Yami, Bakura. I would like you to meet Yusuke, *Points to Yusuke* Kuwabara, *Points to Kuwabara* Hiei, *Points to Hiei* Kurama, *Points to Kurama* and finally Botan. *Points to Botan*.   
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever. MALIK STOP CLEANING THE FLOORS!" Bakura yells at Malik.   
  
"But I love cleaning the floor…"   
  
"So?"  
  
"As much as I love you."   
  
They kiss and everyone sees it and goes "Awwww…"   
  
Just then they heard a voice   
  
"Hey, I made waffles. Chocolate chip waffles." Grandpa said as everyone rushed in and Hiei looked at the Chocolate Chip waffles.   
  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmm…..chocolate chip waffles…….." Hiei says and begins to drool and Yusuke quickly says "Hiei gets hyper when he eats…*Notices that Hiei already ate all the chocolate chip waffles* chocolate." "GIVE ME MORE WAFFLE MAN! *Picks up waffle iron and begins to shake it* MORE!! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEE!!!!!!! Give me some waffles or die. *Powers up for Darkness of the Dragon Flame*"   
  
"Uh…we'll just make more." Yuugi said as everyone went in the living room to watch TV to calm Hiei down.  
  
When they got to school the teacher introduced them and gave them assigned seats.   
  
The teacher said "Today we're gonna watch a movie. It's about sex. Now, I want you all to pay attention."  
  
He starts the movie and everyone falls asleep but the teacher didn't that because he's grading papers.   
  
After the movie and some more classes it was time for lunch. They got some lunch and sat down and had lunch.   
  
"We're really sorry we lied to you." Yusuke told them and Ryou said " Everything's fine now."   
  
"Yeah, we can still be friends." Jounouchi said to them and they started to eat their lunch and soon Yuugi noticed Kaiba coming over.   
  
"Hey, Kaiba." Yuugi said to Kaiba.   
  
"Who are they?" Kaiba said as he pointed to Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama.   
  
"Oh, they're our new friends Hiei, *Points to Hiei who is scarfing down some chocolate waffles that were left over, but little did he know that it was just blueberry waffles, people tried to tell him that they were blueberry waffles and not chocolate, but he didn't listen. So, they let him have the blueberry waffles and the good part was that he didn't get hyper* Botan, *Points to Botan* Kurama, *Points to Kurama* Kuwabara, *Points to Kuwabara* and finally Yusuke *Points to Yusuke*" Yuugi introduced them.   
  
"I don't care all of you are idiots and just sad helpless people that can't do anything right. You should be happy Yuugi. You fell into the group that was just like you. Soft and helping anyone who needs it." Kaiba told everyone.   
  
Hiei stopped eating and said "You're gonna take back what you said or die."   
  
"No."   
  
"What do you mean "no"?"   
  
"I mean I won't take it back and I'm not scared of you, or any of the freaks around here."   
  
"Oh, you should consider it an honor to let me kill you. Oh, well. I guess it's not your fault that you're an idiot…" Hiei tells him as he starts to power up for an attack.   
  
"That won't be necessary Hiei. Just ignore him. *Grins* We all do and look how far we got." Honda tells Hiei and he stops the attack.   
  
"Alright. Besides I don't attack wimps…" Hiei says as he sits down.   
  
Kaiba couldn't believe what he heard this Hiei the person he just met called him a "wimp".   
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!!! *No response from anyone* TAKE THAT BACK!! I'M NOT A WIMP!!" Kaiba yelled at them but none them seemed scared but were all eating their lunch.   
  
After Kaiba finished yelling at them Honda looked at him and said "Are you done? Me and my friends want to eat without being yelled at."   
  
Kaiba just left the table and headed to class.   
  
"Who's he? He's got quite the temper." Botan asked Yuugi and Malik said "That's Kaiba. Can be a bragger at times and usually says that he doesn't need help."   
  
All of their next classes they had were pretty easy, and they finished their homework and at the end of the school day they had no homework.   
  
Everyone met at the main doors and Kurama, Yusuke, Botan, Hiei and Kuwabara said they had to do some laundry. (A/N: It was the best I could think of.)   
  
Yuugi said "That's too bad."   
  
"Hey, why don't you stay at Yuugi's house. It's not too far from school and plus you could see him and Yami every day. Not to mention chocolate waffles." Honda said and Hiei said "Mmmmmmmmmmmmm……chocolate waffles…."   
  
"Now, Hiei we don't want to force Yuugi to invite us there, *Under his breath* not to mention get you hyper." Kurama told Hiei as he pulled him away.   
  
"You can stay at my house. But can I ask why my house?" Yuugi asked.   
  
Ryou said "That's quite simple, you're the only one with 3 guest bedrooms."   
  
"Oh, okay. Let's go back to the hotel and help you pack." Yuugi said as everyone headed over to the hotel and helped them pack.   
  
Anzu went Botan and the others went with Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama. Kurama opened the door and clothes were lying on the bed unfolded.   
  
"I guess we should've folded our clothes." Yusuke said embarrassed. Hiei looked at the beds, he couldn't believe his eyes.   
  
"Someone made my bed." Hiei said through gritted teeth "I left this bed unmade and I come back and IT'S MADE?"   
  
"Must be the room service." Malik said " I love cleaning after people."   
  
"Room service, eh? Well, I'll show those room service…people. No one messes with my property." Hiei said and Honda said "It's not even your property."   
  
"So what? I'm still gonna hurt them, not only that but they took my candy bar."   
  
"It's alright Hiei, let's just start packing our stuff."   
  
"*Angrily* IT'S NOT FAAAAAAAIIIIIIRRRR!!! *calm* Okay, let's get packing."   
  
Everyone sweatdrops and begins to fold clothes. Soon the head down to the front desk, with Botan.   
  
"I'll sign us out. I have business to take care of, *Makes a fist* personal business." Hiei said to Yusuke and Yusuke said "I'll take care of it Hiei, you go sit down. *Heads over to counter* Uh…we'd like to sign out please."   
  
"Okay, you've already paid for all your stay, so you can go."   
  
"Okay, thanks. *Heads back over to everyone* Okay we can go."   
  
"IT'S ONE THING WHEN YOU MAKE BEDS, BUT IT'S ANOTHER WHEN YOU TAKE MY CHOCOLATE!!! They're going down. They'll regret the day they took my chocolate." Hiei says threateningly and makes a fist and heads over to the counter.   
  
Everyone but Hiei sweatdrops and Jounouchi and Honda grab him while Hiei strangles to get out of their grip, but can't.   
  
"GIVE ME MY CHOCOLATE!! I KNOW YOU HAVE IT!!!!!"   
  
"Time to get going Hiei." Honda says as they basically drag him outside.   
  
"I haven't got my chocolate back yet." Hiei says as Yusuke gets a taxi and people begin to get in and Hiei shouts "I'LL BE BACK! I'LL BE BACK!"   
  
Honda and Jounouchi shove him into the car and climb in as well.   
  
"Yuugi, I need my chocolate!"   
  
"It's alright Hiei." Yuugi says as the taxi driver drives to Yuugi's house.   
  
When they get there everyone but Yuugi goes up to the rooms to help unpack.   
  
"Grandpa, is alright if my friends stay here?"   
  
"Wait do you mean ALL of them?"   
  
"No, just Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama."   
  
"Okay."   
  
After they finish packing they sit down to watch TV. Yuugi turns the channel and sees Blue's Clues.   
  
"Should we watch it? I mean just to see what dumb thing they're doing." Yuugi asked everyone and people nodded.   
  
"Today me and my brother Steve are doing a contest. First we'll pick a city from anyplace around the world, then we'll chose four people to come stay with us, and we add the new arrivals as well." Joe said and Steve continued and said "Our lucky city is….Domino City, Japan!"   
  
"They can chose me. As long as they have *in a drool like kind of voice* chocolate."   
  
"You don't understand Hiei. They take people there to suffer." Yuugi told Hiei and Hiei said "Oh. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"   
  
"Now, for our four people!" Joe lead on "Yuugi Motou! *Yuugi's dropped*, Yusuke Urameshi, *Yusuke just shrugs his shoulders* Seto Kaiba, known as a rich snob who has all the rare cards."   
  
Back at Kaiba's House  
  
"That is not true! I only have the cards that will be worth a lot of money one day."  
  
Back at Yuugi's House  
  
"And finally Hiei Jaganshi."   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, DON'T MAKE ME GO!!!!! I'll give you my chocolate in exchange." Hiei said and Yuugi said " Hiei there's two problems, one they can't hear you. And two they don't make deals."   
  
"I'm not afraid of them. I can just beat them up."   
  
Soon, they and Kaiba disappeared into freaky world of Blue's Clues Land.  
  
Blue's Clues Land  
  
(A/N: I'm not going to any activities for this episode since it's getting extremely long. But I will do some in other episodes. And one more thing since they already know their name from the contest I'm not going to introduce them.)  
  
"Hey, it's nice to meet you." Joe said holding a hand out to Hiei.   
  
"Sorry I don't do handshakes, and since I don't want to be here you're gonna die." Hiei said and started to power up for his Darkness of the Dragon Flame, but it wasn't working.   
  
"What the-? I command you to kill this damn human!!" Steve looked at what he was trying to do and remembered something   
  
"Oh, yeah. We have to tell you that NO ONE dies in Blue's Clues Land."   
  
"But that means…."   
  
"Yep. You're cute little card tricks won't work here."   
  
"They're NOT cute. And another thing is that they're not card tricks."   
  
"Well, either way you can't hurt us."   
  
"Well, we can still beat them up." Yusuke said making a fist and about to throw a punch at him.   
  
"Well, then you'll have to sit in the time out chair. *Points to a chair that looks like a cute clown and he sees handcuffs on the top of the arms on the chair, and some at the bottom as well, and a ball thing that you drag around and that really freaked out Yusuke*"   
  
"You really like to freak out your prisoners."   
  
"That's us!!" Joe said. "The first thing we're going to do is play a game! What game do you want to play Blue?"   
  
Blue puts a paw print on the screen and Steve says "We're gonna play Blue's Clues to figure out what game Blue wants to play."   
  
They do some freaky song and they begin playing the stupid/freaky Game of Blues Clues Land.   
  
They start walking and looking for the first clue.   
  
"How exactly do you find a clue?" Kaiba asked and Steve said "When you find something that has a blue paw print you say…"   
  
"A clue! A clue!" The kids shouted.   
  
"They're gonna get very annoying soon." Hiei mentioned and Yami came out   
  
"What game our we playing? Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!! It's men of torture!" Yami asked Yuugi and he said "We been sucked into this place of torture and we have to find clues."   
  
"Like that one?" Yami sakes as he points to some fridge magnet numbers.   
  
"You found our first clue!!!!" Joe yelled excitedly as Hiei was startled and fell down.   
  
"We need to draw it in our handy dandy…"   
  
"Notebook!" The kids shouted and Joe scribbled it in his notebook, next they walked outside and saw a hopscotch table out and a clue was on it.   
  
"Look. A clue." Kaiba said dully getting extremely bored.   
  
"You found our second clue!" Steve shouted as drew it down.   
  
Then they kept walking and Hiei tripped on a piece of chalk that had the last paw print on it.   
  
"WHO LEFT THIS FRIGGIN' PIECE OF CRAP LAYING AROUND?!!!"   
  
"You found our last clue!" Joe said smiling happily and Hiei said "I DON'T CARE!!!"   
  
Hiei hurls the piece of chalk and hits him in the groin and Joe is still smiling and doesn't look in any pain.   
  
After Joe writes it down Steve says "We have all three clues! Now we go sit in our…"   
  
"Thinking Chair!" The kids yell and Joe says "That's right! Let's go!"   
  
"Show yourself! I'll kill you!! I'll kill you ALL, DO YOU HEAR ME ALLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Aw, look Hiei made a new friend." Joe said as he heads over to thinking chair. "Okay, we have numbers, hopscotch table, and chalk. What game can Blue play with numbers, hopscotch table and chalk."   
  
"I don't know what about poker?" Yuugi said sarcastically and Steve said "Yeah!"   
  
"I was being sarcastic."   
  
"What does that mean?"   
  
"Forget I even mentioned it."   
  
"Hopscotch" The kids shout and Joe says "Yeah!"   
  
Joe and Steve do another dance and Blue plays hopscotch then everyone heads to bed. 


End file.
